Smash Brothers gone Digital
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: After nearly being captured by Arukenimon and Mummymon, Kari is sent to a new and dangerous world where an old threat has arisen. Taboo has returned and is attempting to destroy the Smash Brothers Universe once more. He has allied with a powerful Digimon and is being assisted by his minions. Will the Universe fall, or will the heroes rise victorious? Rated T for language/violence.
Listen everyone. There's no excuse for the things I've been doing. I'm so very sorry about it... But sorry's wont cut it. I need to face the facts. I've been getting lazy. I've not only failed myself as a person, but I've also failed my good friend 1sith1357. I've failed you guys, I've basically failed the world...

 ***DETERMINATION**

Well guess what! I'm getting this fanfic started back up again! I made a promise to 1sith1357, and I've already failed on keeping it... BUT WITH GOD AS MY WITNESS, I SHAN'T FAIL THEM AGAIN! This I swear! So get ready chumps! It's go time!

* * *

Kari could hardly process the thoughts buzzing through her mind. It had all begun so suddenly. None of the Chosen Children had been ready for it. Nor had their Digimon partners. The plan was simple: Destroy the Dark Spire quickly and boot before being caught. But, as she had shamefully predicted, the plan quickly failed. Arukenimon and Mummymon had been waiting for them. Currently, the 6 children were running for their lives from the DarkTyrannamon that had been sent after them. Kari had been injured the day before in a cheerleading accident, thus her limp slowed her greatly and she was at the back of the group. Their partners were too unprepared for the duo's newest weapon. A gun that could shatter a Digimon's data, transforming them back into a DigiEgg. Their partners destroyed, the children's only hope of escape was through the portal back to their world.

 _Oh dear God_ , A panicked Kari thought to herself as she panted, trying ever so desperately to escape from the evil Digimon. All she had to do was make it to the portal. But with her limp slowing her down so much, escape seemed damn near impossible. It was only a few feet away. The other Chosen Children, desperate for escape, leapt through the portal back to their home. TK had his arm already plunged into the portal, when Hikari tripped on a pebble and fell flat on her face. The two Digimon behind her were gaining quickly. Kari's mind was flooded with fear as tears welled in her eyes. "TK!" Kari cried out desperately

The blonde haired boy turned to see Kari on the floor with Arukenimon and Mummymon not far behind. His body was being slowly sucked into the television screen. He struggled to free himself to rescue Kari, but to no avail. "Kari!" He called out in agony. Three quarters of his body had already been sucked into the static filled TV screen. TK reached out his arm and reached for Kari's. Kari copied him. It was as if the two Children where hoping they could reach each other despite their distance from one another.

Kari's eye lids could no longer hold back the flow of bitter tears that slid down her cheeks and landed on the hard stone floor. "TK..." Kari whimpered pathetically. TK kept screaming, but everything was only white noise for the Chosen Child of Light. Without any notice, Arukenimon had already began to crush the girl under her arachnid-like lower half. Kari's Crest had been radiating a bright pink aura for quite some time now. _Please... Tai... Somebody... Gattomon... Anybody... TK..._ The Digimon currently crushing poor Kari was about to knock her out with a powerful blow to the back of the head and time had suddenly slowed to a snails pace. The aura of Kari's grew brightly and bigger. "HELP ME!" Kari's agonized, begging voice echoed through the hallway they were trapped in. TK could only widen his eyes as the world around him was suddenly engulfed in the same aura radiating from the Crest of Light.

He was fully consumed by the television screen a few seconds before the pink had dissapeared, taking the Chosen Child and two Digimon along with it.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still coming up with a few ideas for this. I don't own anything in this story except for theses little authors notes.

Cover Art- 1sith1357

Super Smash Brothers- Nintendo/HAL Laboratory

Digimon- Toei Animation/Bandai

Story- Sombrakitty365


End file.
